Wild Sage
Wild Sage is the first song on the album Get Lonely. Lyrics I leave as soon as it gets light outside Like a prisoner breaking out of jail And I steel down to business fifteen-five-oh-one Like I had a bounty hunter on my tail And somebody stops to pick me up But he drops me off just down the block And along the highway where the empty spirits breathe Wild sage growing in the weeds Walked down the soft shoulder and I count my steps Headed vaguely eastward, sun in my eyes And I lose my footing and I skin my hands breaking my fall And I laugh to myself and look up at the skies And then I think I hear angels in my ears Like marbles being thrown against a mirror And along the highway where unlucky stray dogs bleed Wild sage growing in the weeds And some days I don't miss my family And some days I do Some days I think I'd feel better if I tried harder Most days I know it's not true I lay down right where I felt cold grass in my face And I hear the traffic like the rhythm of the tides And I stare at the scrape on the heel of my hand 'Til it doesn't sting so much and until the bloods dried And when somebody asks if I'm ok I don't know what to say And along the highway From cast-off innumerable seeds Wild sage growing in the weeds Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a song about mental illness, and how it can be hard to cope sometimes when you don't feel like people understand what's going on with you and it's called 'Wild Sage'." -- 2013-06-08 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *"When people say 'Play whatever you want to play!' well, I always want to play this one." -- 2013-06-17 - Lincoln Hall - Chicago, IL Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2006-08-22 - Amoeba Music - San Francisco, CA *2006-09-26 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2006-09-29 - Club Europa - Brooklyn, NY *2006-12-02 - Pitzer College - Claremont, CA *2007-01-02 - Club Capitol - Perth, Australia *2007-03-01 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-04 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-07 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-08 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-09 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-10 - Steynberg Gallery - San Luis Obispo, CA *2007-03-11 - The El Rey - Los Angeles, CA *2007-03-14 - South by Southwest - Emo's - Austin, TX *2007-03-31 - Fritz's Corner @ Debaser - Stockholm, Sweden *2007-04-04 - Woody West @ Pusterviksbaren - Gothenburg, Sweden *2007-06-20 - Eff Cancer Benefit - Metro - Chicago, IL *2007-07-22 - Rhino Records - Claremont, CA *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2007-09-25 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2007-09-27 - Rex Theatre - Pittsburgh, PA *2007-09-30 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2007-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2007-10-02 - Studio B - Brooklyn, NY *2007-10-30 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2007-10-31 - 400 Bar - Minneapolis, MN *2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *2007-11-03 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2007-11-05 - Belly Up - Aspen, CO *2007-11-06 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2007-11-08 - Jackpot Saloon - Lawrence, KS *2007-11-10 - Biliken Club - St. Louis University - St. Louis, MO *2007-11-11 - Randy Bacon Studio & Gallery - Springfield, MO *2007-11-13 - Madhatter - Cincinnati, OH *2007-11-14 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2007-11-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2007-12-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2007-12-10 - Oran Mor - Glasgow, England *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-05 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-13 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2008-03-14 - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2008-03-15 - Middle East - Cambridge, MA *2008-03-22 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2008-05-16 - Masonic Temple - Brooklyn, New York, NY *2008-09-14 - End of the Road Festival - Dorset, England *2008-10-14 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2008-10-20 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2008-12-05 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2008-12-09 - The Rosemount - Perth, Australia *2008-12-10 - Billboard - Melbourne, Australia *2008-12-18 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2009-02-05 - Thursday Concert - Ships and Dip V *2009-03-19 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2012-03-24 - Merkin Concert Hall - New York, NY *2012-04-19 - Benefit to Defeat Amendment One - Motorco - Durham, NC *2012-04-21 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2012-12-16 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2013-06-04 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts - York, PA *2013-06-05 - Maxwell's - Hoboken, NJ *2013-06-07 - Center Church on the Green - New Haven, CT *2013-06-08 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2013-06-11 - Carnegie Music Hall of Homestead - Munhall, PA *2013-06-12 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2013-06-16 - Space - Evanston, IL *2013-06-17 - Lincoln Hall - Chicago, IL *2013-06-19 - The Record Bar - Kansas City, MO *2013-06-22 - The Bottletree - Birmingham, AL *2013-06-23 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2013-06-24 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2013-06-26 - The Charleston Pourhouse - Charleston, SC *2013-06-27 - New Brooklyn Tavern - West Columbia, SC Category:Get Lonely songs